1000 Years Ago
by Ali-Kat1499
Summary: Takes place after New Moon, Bella becomes a famous singer that is still tring to forget her past even if it was 1000 years ago. Imagine her surprise when,at a concert, she comes face to face with it will she forgive them or is revenge the only option.
1. Chapter 1

**_1000 years ago_**

**_I fell on the forest floor, no longer able to take the crippleing pain that came from the hole in my chest. Just thinking about how it got there made the pain beyond unbearable._**

**_"Your not good for me,Bella."_**

**_"I'll always love you ... in a way."_**

**_"Don't worry your memories will fade. As for mine I'll always remember ...but our kind is easily distracted"_**

**_The words kept repeating over and over in my head like a broken record._**

**_"He's gone" I silently sobbed as I let the numbness overtake me and the darkness that came with it._**

**Present day**

" Izzy we gotta go the show starts in 20 min. Hurry up" The voice brought me back to reality. I turned around and saw Jay standing at the door of my dressing room with concern clear on his face.

" Oh ..sorry I spaced. Be out in 5" I told him still trying to shake off the haunting memory.

" You ok Izz? You seem distracted."

" What? Oh ... Yeah yeah I'm fine just thinking don't worry about it. I'll meet you on stage, K?"

After he left ,I pictured myself in a black ,strapless ,skin tight mini dress that stopped right under my ass. It showed all my curves and made me look HOT not to mention it made my legs seem to go on for miles and my boobs look huge and me look desirable.

I opened my eyes and there it was. And DAMN did I look good I could make any stripper blush. Next I moved on to my hair I decided not to over do it and left it in its natural long waves. And since I was already gorgeous with vampire beauty I didn't do much just some mascara and some red lipstick. As I looked in the mirror I couldn't help but notice hhu much I had changed since I was a human.

I now had curves my human body couldn't even comprehend and could break any mans will, my breast that used to be a pitiful 32A were now an improved 36C , I had grown taller too, my midget size 5 4" now a 5 8" .

My face had changed as well ,aside from the obvious pale skin , my lips are pouty and look kissable, my face making a perfect heart-shape, but the thing that surprise me the most are my eyes ,even though I have lived for 1000 years I still haven't figured out why they aren't normal ( though I think it has something to do with the fact that I was burning for a month during my change and let me tell you it was fucking painful!) like other vampires they should be either red or gold or black if your hungry, but of course I had to be the odd one out and have rainbow eyes with something that kinda looks like electricity running through them. I know pretty gay but they are actually really cool , I love my eyes. The coolest thing about them is the fact that with each emotion I feel ,a specific color dominates my eyes.

The coolest thing about me though are my powers. I have the strongest mental shield maybe in the world, I really don't know, and I am a wisher. I wish for something that I really want and it appears/happens. Though it only happens if I really want something, not if I'm just randomly wishing for something. So it has some flaws but other than that it's pretty awesome!

The subtle ticking of the clock made me realize that I now only had 2 minutes til show time. I wished to be able to teleport to the bathroom next to the stage's wings. I felt the familiar shimmer surround me, next thing I knew I was standing inside a toilet. Ughhh I should really learn to specify my wishes. I stepped out and wished for a new pair of black stilettos. I ran out of there just in time to see Carly start to run in the direction of my dressing room.

"Looking for me,Hon." I said leaning against the wall.

She double-taked and sighed in relief , "IZZ, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE'RE ON IN LIKE 30 SECONDS YOUR ASS ON STAGE!"

I sighed and got ready for my que. " Just anouther show,just anouther day in pain, in my eternal prison." I mumbled

Little did I know this concert would change my entire existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward pov**

Its been 1000 years since I've held Bella in my arms.

Its been 1000 years since I've kissed her sweet lips.

Its been 1000 years since I've been happy.

Everyone in my family has been so depressed ,except for me I'm way passed depressed I'm freaking suicidal. If it wasn't for Alice I would have been a pile of ashes a long time ago. Ah Alice ,she still hates me for leaving Bella ,not that I blame her. I wish I could be the only one hurting ,but sadly that isn't the case. Alice is practically emo, she only wears black, no colors whatsoever ,and is now running on a dead battery ,she barely ever talks or is her usual pixie self. Jasper had to leave cause all the emotions were just too much he visits every month or so to visit Alice. Emmet became the most serious person on the planet, he never laughs,he never smiles, heck he barly even shows any emotion at all. Rosalie broke every mirror or reflective thing in the house and wears a veil saying that she doesn't deserve to look at herself and should suffer. Esme just sits in her room and stares at a picture of Bella all day. Carlisle spends all day in the hospital or in his study. And me I am the worst of all of them, I barly hunt ,I broke my piano, I don't move, I don't blink, I don't do anything but torture myself in the thoughts ofwhat could have been.

**Alice pov**

My sister.

I can't believe I lost my sister.

I deserve to wallow and suffer after what we put her through. Life is now black and are no colors anymore. Even Jazz left cause he could not be around me. Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I should have fought harder and convinced Carslile not to make us leave.

Im sorry.

~Vision~

_There was a huge sign. It read 'The Screw Ups performing tonight at 11:00'_

__~Vision end~

Well that was weird usually I get more details in my vision. I gues I'm just goNna have to find out what is so important about these 'Screw Ups'

I guess we're going to a concert.


End file.
